


See you around

by jihyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 2yeon wedding uwu, F/F, Fluff, Some angst, michaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: who doesn't love michaeng lmao
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	See you around

It was the summer of '95 when Chaeyoung was in Texas for a month. Her cousin forced her to come and eventually invited her to a wedding.

Chaeyoung had no idea she'll even want her own wedding to happen immediately.

When she arrived at her dear cousin's place, Chaeyoung was met with a bone-crushing hug and a pat to the back. "Glad you made it." was the only thing Nayeon said to her before locking herself back at her room.

It was dinnertime when she became breathless. Apparently, Nayeon had invited her maid of honor for a grand dinner at her house. And Chaeyoung was there to witness such a pretty girl enter the place. Eventually, the dinner turned into a party as soon as Nayeon brought out the alcohol. Chaeyoung declined her offer for fine vodka and just stayed at the balcony, where the maid of honor was. 

"You don't drink either?" the girl turned around and smiled. "I don't. What brings you here?" she returned her gaze to the night sky. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted some peace." Chaeyoung glanced at the girl beside her. 

Then silence. Only the loud music from below and the rustling of leaves could be heard. 

And that night, they both exchanged names and Chaeyoung thought Mina's the perfect name for a pretty girl. 

\---

A week away from the wedding, Mina and Chaeyoung met again at an ice cream shop. The latter hiding behind her cap as Mina entered the shop. But her efforts were no use as she was immediately recognized by the girl. 

"You actually like that?" Mina grimaced at the sight of the ice cream that Chaeyoung was eating. "Whats wrong with mint chocolate?" the cub pouted. Mina shrugged, then continued eating. 

The cool breeze of the wind along with the thick clouds covering the sky made the summer seem perfect. But it also made Mina sad as Chaeyoung had to go, remembering that she had some errands to run. 

\---

The wedding day was a bit of a mess as Chaeyoung only had a dress on the minute the event started. She arrived at the church all sweaty and she didn't fail to see Mina laughing at her. 

Everything went by smoothly, and when the newlyweds were making their way out of the church to go to the reception, Chaeyoung kept her laughter in while seeing Nayeon cry. The latter's wife, Jeongyeon just high-fived Chaeyoung and whispered that Nayeon does look hilarious when she's crying. 

Mina and Chaeyoung arrived at the reception area at the same time. Chaeyoung's grin didn't go unnoticed and Mina was glad, although she won't admit, that Chaeyoung chose the dress she picked for her.

Though, the night ended with a frown as Chaeyoung is supposed to leave the day after the wedding. She spoke to Mina about it, and was sad they wouldn't be able to meet again for a long time.

Mina invited Chaeyoung to her place the next day. With a mischievous smile from Nayeon, she told Chaeyoung to enjoy her last day at Texas.

As soon as she arrived at Mina's, Chaeyoung was greeted the same way. She was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, but this time it made her tighten the hug even more.

Chaeyoung wanted to remember Mina for a long time. From how her eyes sparkle under the moonlight, to her calming voice. It seems like everything about her is perfect. The way Chaeyoung's eyes immediately look for Mina whenever she knows they're in the same room, is definitely something.

It's quiet unusual for Chaeyoung to fall in love in a month.

That night, she wanted to stay with Mina longer. She wanted to stay another day for her. But she can't, knowing damn well she has things to take care of.

\---

"You sure you'll be okay?" Nayeon frowned as Chaeyoung stayed silent the whole ride to the airport. She only nodded and grabbed her suitcase the moment they arrived. After hugging Nayeon tight and bidding her goodbye, she made her way around the airport.

And there, with her own eyes, she saw a girl she didn't know well, but well enough to know it's her. Chaeyoung felt her heartbeat pace up, smiling at the sight of Mina waiting and looking around. Then she caught sight of Chaeyoung, and stood up.

They talked for awhile, before Chaeyoung had to leave. She gave Mina a kiss to the cheek, but was given a peck on the lips. There was a short silence between them, before Mina kissed her again.

"See you around."

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly love michaeng i cant even
> 
> part 2 soon??


End file.
